parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Character Story 2 (JimmyandFriends Style) Part 2
Transcript *(Image of game over jimmy neutron game.png): Oh, no! *SpongeBob SquarePants: No! No, no, no, no, no! *Jimmy Neutron: Oh! You almost had it. *SpongeBob SquarePants: I'm never gonna defeat Zurg! *Jimmy Neutron: Sure you will, Rex. In fact, you're a better Buzz than I am. *SpongeBob SquarePants: I can't press the fire button and jump at the same time! *Timmy Turner: Where is it, where is it? *Jimmy Neutron: Uh, Woody? Hang on, cowboy. *(Jimmy Neutron Clip) *Jimmy Neutron: Woody, are you all right? *Timmy Turner: Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, Buzz. Okay, here's your list of things to do while I'm gone. Make sure everyone attends Mr Spell's seminar on what to do if you or part of you is swallowed. Okay? Okay. Good, okay. *Jimmy Neutron: Woody, you haven't found your hat yet, have you? *Timmy Turner: No! And Andy's leaving for cowboy camp any minute, and I can't find it anywhere! *Jimmy Neutron: Don't worry, Woody. In just a few hours you'll be sitting around a campfire with Andy... making delicious hot "sch'moes." *Timmy Turner: They're called s'mores, Buzz. *Jimmy Neutron: Right. Right. Of course. Has anyone found Woody's hat yet? *Jorgen Von Strangle: Keep looking, men! Dig deeper! Negatory! Still searching! *Bob the Tomato: The lawn gnome next door says it's not in the yard, but he'll keep lookin'. *Tootie (The Fairly OddParents): It's not in Molly's room. We've looked everywhere. *Clawhauser (Zootopia): You have the app too? Aww, Chief! *Chief Bogo: Clawhauser! *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory): I found it! *Timmy Turner: You found my hat? *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory): Your hat? No! The missus lost her earring. Oh, my little sweet potato! *Margo Gru: Oh, you found it! Oh, it's so nice to have a big, strong spud around the house. *Timmy Turner: Oh, great. That's just great. This'll be the first year I miss cowboy camp, all because of my stupid hat. *Tootie (The Fairly OddParents): Woody, look on your medal. *(Image of Jimmy neutron get a medal.png): You see? No hat. Just the word "Andy." Uh-huh. *Tootie (The Fairly OddParents): And the boy who wrote that would take you to camp, with or without your hat. *Timmy Turner: I'm sorry, Bo. It's just that I've been looking forward to this all year. It's my one time with just me and Andy. *Tootie (The Fairly OddParents): You're cute when you care. *Timmy Turner: Bo, not in front of Buzz. *Tootie (The Fairly OddParents): Let him look. *SpongeBob SquarePants: Miss Peep! Your sheep! *Tootie (The Fairly OddParents): (Whistles) *SpongeBob SquarePants: Aah! *(Image of spongebob foot step in the tv remote.png): Oof! *(Fade in from white) *Pirate Crew: Yo Ho, Yo Ho, Yo Ho, Yo Ho, Yo Ho So, try the life of a thief Just sample the life of a crook There isn't a boy Who won't enjoy A-workin' for Captain Hook The World's Most Famous Crook *Edgar Balthazar (The Aristocats): Crook, Crook, Crickety-Crockity- Crickety-Crook he Croc is after Captain... *Captain Hook: As a special offer for today I'll tell you what I'll do. All those who sign without delay... Will get a free tattoo. Why, it's like money in the bank! C'mon, join up, and I'll be frank: Unless you do, you'll walk the plank! The choice is up to you! *Pirate Crew: The choice is up to you! *Timmy Turner: Turn it off! Someone's gonna hear! *(Image of spongebob trying to turn off the tv.png): Which one is off? *(Image of bob grab a remote to turn it off.png): For cryin' out loud, it's this one! *(Captain Hook Clip) *(Fade out from white) *Bob the Tomato: I despise that captain. *SpongeBob SquarePants: You mean, Captain Hook? *Bob the Tomato: Of course, Rex. *SpongeBob SquarePants: What about the butler? *Bob the Tomato: Yep. I despise him too. *Sparky (The Fairly OddParents): Fellas! Fellas! Okay, I got some good news and I got some bad news. *Margo Gru: What news? *Sparky (The Fairly OddParents): The good news is, I found your hat, Woody. *Timmy Turner: My hat! Oh! Slink, thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you. Where'd you find it? *Sparky (The Fairly OddParents): Well, that's the bad news. *(Dog bark in the door) *SpongeBob SquarePants: Oh! It's Buster! *(Bob the Tomato Shocked Clip): (Gasps) *(Fairies from "The Fairly OddParents"): Canine alert! Man your battle stations! Let's *(Po (Kung Fu Panda 3) Clip): Move, move, move! *Tootie (The Fairly OddParents): Woody! Hide, quick! *(Timmy Turner Clip) *(Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2) Clip) *Timmy Turner: Okay, okay, okay. Okay! Okay! You found me! Buster! All right! Hey, how did he do, Hamm? *Bob the Tomato: Eh, looks like a new record. *(Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2) Clip): Okay, boy, sit. *Timmy Turner: Reach for the sky. *(Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2) Clip) *Timmy Turner: Gotcha! *(Image of scamp gonna miss timmy.png): Ohh! Great job, boy. Who's gonna miss me while I'm gone, huh? Who's gonna miss me? Who's gonna miss me? *(Timmy Turner Clip): Andy, you got all your stuff? *Timmy Turner: Okay. Have a good weekend, everybody. I'll see you Sunday night. *(Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2) Clip): It's in my room! *(Jamie Bennett Clip) *(Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2) Clip): (Barking) *Jamie Bennett: Stick 'em up! *(Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2) Clip) *Jamie Bennett: I guess we'll work on that later. Woody, ready to go to cowboy camp? *Vanessa Bloome: Andy, honey, come on. Five minutes, and we're leavin'. *Jamie Bennett: Five minutes. Hmm. Gallery game over jimmy neutron game.png Jimmy neutron get a medal.png spongebob foot step in the tv remote.png spongebob trying to turn off the tv.png bob grab a remote to turn it off.png scamp gonna miss timmy.png Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts Category:Toy Story Parts Category:Transcripts Category:Parts